


The Perfect Sky Is Torn

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [32]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Conversations, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Sometimes relationships with two people at the same time don't always work out.





	The Perfect Sky Is Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Don't Look Away

Avery who had just finished packing her bags, turned when she heard footsteps stop in the doorway of the bedroom. A small smile on her lips when she saw Paisley standing in the doorway, dressed for work and holding two cups of coffee.

"One of those better be for me," Avery told her as she walked to where her girlfriend was. "Otherwise I'm going to murder you before I leave," she teased knowing she wasn't really going to murder Paisley in the end.

Not when she loved the woman and would like her alive when she got back from her three week summer trip out to California to see Ethan, who she hadn't seen in almost two months now.

Life having kept both of them busy. Ethan being on tour and Avery dealing with the hassles of being the boss of an art studio in downtown Oklahoma City. A job she had taken over for her old boss last year when he had retired.

Avery almost surprised by it because she had just barely been out of college by then but she had also been working at the studio since she moved to Oklahoma City. Avery finding the job as easily as Paisley had found hers as a professor at the local college.

Paisley teaching a class on Photography and besides doing that she still ran her side job of taking pictures for other people. Weddings, engagement pictures, family portraits.

Paisley having been just as busy this summer since summer was always wedding season but at least Avery got to see her since she lived with Paisley. It was Ethan she didn't get too see often thanks to living in different states and the fact that Ethan had finally made it big.

Was a huge popstar that everyone loved so he was either gone for tour or doing other music related stuff. A life Avery was almost used too from the people around her thanks to her brothers. Who still it seemed hadn't decided to take Avery's suggestion of taking Ethan on tour with them.

Then again Ethan was now bigger than they were so maybe it should be the other way around but at least if that happened she'd have an excuse to see Ethan more.

"One is indeed for you," Paisley spoke breaking Avery's thoughts. "Just like you like it too. Two sugars and lots and lots of cream," she said with an eye roll and Avery only smirked as she took one of the cups from Paisley.

Almost surprised that her girlfriend was drinking coffee today since she didn't like it. But then she did have to be at the college early as she was needed to get her classroom ready. Fall classes were starting soon after all.

"You didn't have to make the coffee," Avery told her in between sips as she went back towards the bed. Sitting down on the edge of it as she just watched Paisley standing in the doorway drinking her own coffee. Wanting to memorize this moment since this was the last few minutes she'd have with Paisley before Paisley left their apartment.

Avery's flight leaving before her girlfriend was due home.

"I wanted too," Paisley shrugged sheepishly. "Anyway kind of needed a pick me up today anyway and not just because it's an early morning."

"Is it because I'm leaving?" Avery asked watching as Paisley looked away from her then, suddenly becoming interested in the liquid in her coffee cup. Letting Avery know she had hit close to home. "It's only for three weeks Pai."

Paisley let out a sigh as she finally looked at Avery again, "I know that," she admitted. "I'm just nervous," she said before looking away again. Avery almost having the urge to tell her don't look away but she didn't. Figured Paisley wouldn't take it well and she didn't want to argue with her girlfriend right now.

"Nervous about what?" Avery inquired with a quirked eyebrow, though she had a suspicion on what it was. It had to do with what Ethan had brought up the last time Avery was with him.

A topic she had only told Paisley about once. Paisley having not reacted well and so she didn't broach the situation again.

A tiny part of herself almost hating that she sometimes felt she was hurting Paisley with the choices she was making. Then again Avery being with Ethan romantically as well was all Paisley's idea. Paisley knowing and seeing just how much she loved Ethan.

A love that Avery hadn't wanted to give up but she would have for Paisley. But then Paisley had said she didn't have too. That she could have them both and that was how they were where they were now.

Avery dating the both of them while it seemed neither of them were dating anyone else. Paisley was only committed to her and Ethan while only dating her, did sleep with other people. Men and women both.

It was only fair really since Avery spent majority of her time in Oklahoma with Paisley.

"On if you'll tell Ethan that you want to have his baby," Paisley answered as she finally looked back at Avery. "I know how much you want a baby Avie and you'd have every right to want a baby with him."

"If you don't want me too..." Avery started but Paisley stopped her.

"It's not my decision to make no matter what I want," Paisley told her as they locked eyes. "I don't own your body and I'm not going to make that decision for you. I'm just afraid if you do have a baby with him that he'll want more from you. There's no way he'd be content having you and his child living all the way in Oklahoma."

Heaving a sigh Avery finished off her coffee, "It wouldn't be just our baby though Pai. It'd be yours as well."

"Maybe so, but he still wouldn't want that child here in Oklahoma and I can't just uproot my life anymore on a whim Avie. We're adults now not teenagers or barely adults."

"I know that," Avery confessed because of course she knew she was almost twenty-eight and she knew that Paisley was thirty-one. 

They weren't the same two kids who fell in love at seventeen and twenty. They weren't the same two people who spent most of their adult years moving places. They had commitments now in various forms.

"What's going to happen then if I say yes?" Avery asked being the one to look away this time. Her whole body feeling on edge as she waited for Paisley to answer her.

Afraid of what the woman she loved would say because depending on what she said, Avery knew she'd be between a rock and a hard place.

"I don't know," Paisley spoke and her words didn't do much to help Avery any. "I love you Avery and I know you want a baby. I want you to have that, even if it is with Ethan but if you get that I'm not sure what will happen because if he wants you to go out there what right do I have to say no?" she asked with a simple shrug.

Avery only letting out a small sigh as the room fell silent and this hadn't been the type of conversation she wanted to have with Paisley before leaving. But it seemed it was the kind of conversation the world had wanted them to have.

"I'm sorry," Paisley finally apologized as she stepped into the room then. Avery staying silent as Paisley reached her, her hand going to take the empty mug from Avery's hand. "For bringing this up when you're leaving. I'm a bitch."

"You aren't a bitch," Avery told her with a small smile. Her head leaning up to leave a slow almost lingering kiss on Paisley's lips. "I love you though still and I'm always going too bitch or not," she added on and her words seemed to make Paisley laugh then and at least it was something.

"Yeah, yeah," Paisley muttered with a shake of her head before kissing Avery again. This kiss brief because she did really have to leave soon. "Just don't have too much fun in California without me and skype me every night," she smiled.

Avery catching onto the fact that she didn't add before bed. Knew that most nights she'd probably be too preoccupied with Ethan before going to sleep. Because a passionate sex life was one thing she and Ethan still had even after they went months without seeing each other or being together.

"I will, I promise," Avery told her as her smile grew some and she closed her eyes when Paisley gave her one last kiss. This time on her cheek and before she could say more Paisley was leaving the room.

Avery left alone with her thoughts and the ache that came with missing Paisley already. The same ache she got with Ethan as well. Her heart loving them both the same and wanting to give neither of them up.

Not sure if she knew how to survive without either of them.

Shaking her head though Avery came out of her thoughts again as she stood from the bed. Knowing she needed to hurry and shower so that she could make her flight in time. Didn't want to be running late on seeing Ethan who she missed terribly and who she just wanted to be with right now.

Even if she knew she'd be missing Paisley just the same by the time the three weeks were up.

***

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked as he sat beside Avery on the couch that night after dinner. "You've just seemed off ever since you came here and I really don't think I did anything wrong."

"You didn't," Avery told him with a shake of her head. "It's just I've been thinking about a conversation Pai and I had before I left," she frowned knowing she might as well tell him what was wrong. It wouldn't be good to leave him in the dark. "She's not too happy over the prospect of me having your baby."

After the words were out Avery watched as Ethan went silent beside her and she knew he was taking her words in. Digesting them the best he could.

Hell she was still partly trying to take in what Paisley had said.

"It'd be her baby too," Ethan finally spoke and Avery wanted to laugh because hadn't she said the same thing to Paisley? 

That if she had a baby with Ethan it would also be her baby as well. She was a part of this relationship they had too. So therefore she'd be raising this baby as well.

"I know that and I think deep down she knows that too," Avery sighed because she hoped Paisley knew that. "She's afraid though that if I have your baby you're going to want more. That eventually you're going to want me out here in California for good."

"So she is afraid I'm going to steal you?" Ethan asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's rich coming from her," he sighed and his words weren't a denial just like apparently he wasn't going to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"E..." Avery said with a frown but before she could say more Ethan shook his head.

"No, Avie, it's the truth. She's scared I'm going to steal you but it was okay for her to come back into your life in early 2012 and demand a spot back in because she knew you had a weakness for her. It didn't matter that you were with me. It didn't matter that you loved me or that I..fuck I bought you a ring Avery and I was going to ask you to marry me," he spoke and Avery knew with the way he blushed after the last words came tumbling out that he had no intentions of revealing that.

Which was why she stayed silent. Wondering if he would say more.

"I was going to ask you to marry me the night you told me you had made a mistake and slept with Paisley," he continued with a frown as he looked away from her then.

Avery again hating herself and this time it was for what she had done to Ethan. Not what she was doing to Paisley.

Before either of them could say more Ethan let out a heavy sounding sigh before standing from the couch. Avery watching as he walked to the balcony door and stepped outside.

Her body staying where it was because she knew he needed time by himself. She'd give him that because maybe she needed it too.

A part of her not sure why things felt they were changing so suddenly in this arrangement but they felt like they were. Just like Avery felt she'd have to make a decision.

She just wasn't sure who she'd choose. She wasn't sure who she loved less to just walk away from. 

Yet in the end she knew she'd probably have to do that.


End file.
